Indiana Jones 4 - Part 1
by Sauron
Summary: Read the final chapter in the Indy series


EXT. CITY IN BRAZIL - NIGHT - 1950

A high-rise building dominates the landscape.

A TAXI-CAB barrels down the street.

EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT

Luxury cars pull up to the front steps of a grand palace. Passengers dressed for a gala event exit the cars.

The TAXI-CAB pulls up to the far corner. Turning off its lights, it stops along the curb.

CLOSE ANGLE on CAB

A corner street light illuminates the eyes of INDIANA JONES, as he leans forward from the rear seat. He double checks a hand drawn map.

INDY pats the shoulder of the man who sits in the driver's seat. He's CARY STEVENS, a childhood friend of INDY who is also several years younger.

INDY Yeah, right here looks good, Cary.

CARY turns about, handing INDY a small walkie-talkie.

CARY Here. If you run into any trouble, anything at all, just call me.

INDY pushes CARY'S hand with the walkie talkie away.

INDY You just be here when I get back.

INDY EXITS the CAB and disappears down a dark alleyway. CARY (to himself) Hey, suit yourself buddy. INT. PALACE BEDROOM - NIGHT

A still white curtain blows inward as a window opens from the outside. INDY crawls through.

The bedroom is dark and void of any people. The furnishings are the typical high quality that one would find in a grand palace.

INDY hears footsteps outside the door.

He moves up against the door. Gently, he opens the door a crack.

INT. PALACE HALLWAY - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

INDY peers out into the vacant hallway. (O.S.) we hear the sounds of people TALKING, CLASSICAL MUSIC and the CLANG of GLASSES.

He cautiously EXITS into the hallway. Trying to gain his bearings, he walks to a door on his left. INDY No, that's not it. He turns and makes his way down to the opposite end of the hall, away from the party.

Pulling out the map, he looks it over. Slowly, he ENTERS through another door, just as...

FOOTSTEPS and TALKING VOICES are heard down the hall.

INT. PALACE OFFICE - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

INDY keeps the door open a sliver and peers out.

TWO MAIDS go past with a service cart.

This room is dimly lit. A single desk lamp shines on a cluttered desk. Two bay windows lined with metal bars allow the low light of the moon to shine in, casting its glow on the trophies and treasures of an obvious collector of rare objects.

INDY smiles and rubs his chin.

In the center of an elaborate trophy case and bathed under a single ray of overhead light, sits the famed "GOLDEN IDOL of FERTILITY" from INDY'S first "Raider" adventure.

Cautiously, he walks up to the trophy case and studies the area surrounding the IDOL for booby-traps.

He shrugs his shoulders and gives his FEDORA a tug on the front rim. INDY This one's for you, Marcus.

Ever so carefully, he reaches into the case and lifts out the IDOL. For a moment, he is breathless as he waits for a delayed reaction, but nothing happens.

He slips the IDOL into his shoulder bag just as...

The DOOR behind him "squeaks" OPEN.

A DOG GROWLS.

INDY pivots his head about, his body one movement behind.

INDY Oh boy. Good dog, good doggy...

The DOG steps forward, emitting another GROWL. INDY (cont'd) Ha ha, son of a bitch... INDY glances about the room and sees an ANCIENT BONE in the trophy case.

Calmly, he reaches his hand back and picks up the BONE. He brings it between him and the DOG.

The DOG'S ears perk up.

He smiles and tosses the bone to the far corner of the room. The DOG sprints toward the bone as INDY sprints toward the door.

INT. PALACE HALLWAY - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

INDY pulls the door shut, breathing a sigh of relief. INDY He wasn't friendly at all. INDY turns about and is literally looking directly into the black bow-tie of a tuxedo on a LARGE MALE SECURITY GUARD.

INDY gestures over his shoulder with a smile. INDY (cont'd) The bathroom? INT. PALACE OFFICE - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

INDY comes crashing through the CLOSED office door. He lands on the hardwood floor with a "thump." The GUARD pushes his way through the splintered door.

The DOG sits in the corner still chewing on the bone.

INDY So you want to do it the hard way!

The GUARD grabs INDY by his shoulder and tosses him over the cluttered desk. He lands on the other side in a "crash" of strewn desk accessories.

Without hesitation, the GUARD moves forward, grabs the edge of the desk and flips it over. INDY is on the floor, rubbing his hand.

INDY springs forward and slams his shoulder into the GUARD'S abdomen. The GUARD reaches his arms about INDY'S waist and lifts him upside down.

INDY is barely able to move as he feels his life being squeezed from his body. Able to twist his head, he sinks his teeth into the GUARD'S inner thigh.

The GUARD SCREAMS and drops INDY to the hardwood floor.

Quickly, INDY stands to his feet and seizes the moment. He reaches to his right and grabs a wooden cane leaning against the wall.

"Crack!" INDY slams the cane across the GUARD'S forehead. His eyes go crossed and he falls to the floor.

INDY runs out through the splintered door and slams into a MAIDS cart. INDY, the FEMALE MAID and the CART topple over. Sheets, towels, and other supplies fly everywhere.

INDY stands to his feet and is covered head to toe with a white bed linen.

He pulls off the linen and is staring face to face with the MAID.

TWO more GUARDS round the far corner.

INDY straightens up the MAID'S cart and thrusts it into one of the GUARDS, knocking his legs out from under him.

The third GUARD is charging toward him. Like a matador, INDY holds up the bed linen, "nets" the GUARD and steps aside. The GUARD slams into the wall and cracks his head through the plaster.

INDY (cont'd) Did somebody call for room service?

The first GUARD barges through the splintered door and tumbles over the maid's CART.

INDY bolts down the hallway to the first door he had come through, but it's locked!

All the GUARDS are now on their feet. He has no choice but to continue down the hallway where he ends up at...

The top of a two-sided staircase that stretches down to the GALA-EVENT going on below.

He looks back and forth at both staircases. No good as more GUARDS are already making their way up.

He turns, takes several steps and stops. He's trapped!

Turning back, there's only one way out. In true INDIANA JONES form, he unsnaps the whip from his side and lashes it out. The end snaps around the golden chain holding the massive chandelier over the ballroom.

He jumps onto the mahogany railing, bids farewell to the GUARDS and leaps off.

INT. BALLROOM - NIGHT

The head of the GUARDS, who we will call WHITE-TUX, for he is the only one who wears a white tuxedo jacket, motions to the rest of the GUARDS on the main floor to "pull out their guns and shoot him down!"

VARIOUS ANGLES

INDY leaps off the railing and sails over the ballroom crowd. Many of the elegantly dressed people duck for their lives as the "RAT-A-TAT-TAT" of gunfire explodes overhead.

One woman, who will later be known as BLACK ANGEL, steps out from a corner table. Her face is concealed in the shadows. Unaffected by the gunfire, she pushes her way to the staircase.

INDY swings to the opposite side of the ballroom, but falls a hands length short of the railing. He manages to grab hold of a long tapestry that's hanging on the wall.

He smiles, just as the tapestry begins to rip, lowering him to the ballroom. He lands on top of one of the dinner tables. Dishes and glasses clang and rattle.

A line of bullets explode overhead, causing him to duck down, roll off the table and onto the floor.

INDY, looking somewhat confused, pulls himself up by the edge of the table. He's now crouching beside a female guest.

INDY I think I'm at the wrong table.

In a matter of moments, the entire ballroom is now in a complete state of PANIC. GUESTS run about as the GUARDS try to make their way toward INDY.

He seizes the moment and sprints into the frantic crowd, pulling and pushing GUESTS.

More gunfire explodes overhead, causing him to make a quick decision.

CLOSE ANGLE - STAIRCASE TO 2ND FLOOR

We see the sexy legs of BLACK ANGEL and her hand on the railing. On her finger, a gold ring with a mysterious looking blue stone reflects the surrounding lights.

INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

INDY comes crashing through the double doors and into a fully staffed, busy kitchen.

The staff appears unaware of the commotion going on outside as they are all involved in creating their "masterpiece" dishes.

INDY squeezes his way through the single aisle and skids to a halt at one of the cooking preparation tables. INDY Yeah! This should do it! He picks up jugs of COOKING OIL and empties them onto the floor.

The staff and chefs start to notice INDY'S presence. Yells and screams echo throughout the kitchen.

The double doors swing open and THREE GUARDS come running in. INDY takes off.

The first TWO GUARDS hit the OIL slick and slip and slide about wildly. They smash into pots, pans, and pre-made food dishes.

Total HAVOC erupts in the kitchen.

The THIRD GUARD grits his teeth in displeasure and jumps onto the line of food preparation tables. Like an angry ox, he runs down the line of tables, smashing through bowls of salads, deserts and other dishes.

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

INDY rounds the corner, running for his life.

NEW ANGLE

The pursuing GUARD rounds the corner. He is not running, but his size and swift walk emit a force to be reckoned with. CUT TO: ANOTHER HALLWAY - NIGHT

INDY rounds the corner and runs up a flight of stairs.

On the second floor, he takes off down another hall.

Dead end!

He immediately starts grabbing door handles.

INT. LADIES REST ROOM - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

The door swings open and INDY, not caring what or who's in the room, rushes in and pushes the door shut. He puts his ear up against the door.

TWO LADIES, who are sitting down in front of a mirror, stare in amazement at the STRANGER who has just barged in.

INDY catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turns about. INDY Ah, ladies... INT. PALACE HALLWAY - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

The GUARD struts down the dead end hallway and stops halfway. He listens intently.

SCREAMS and YELLS of WOMEN are heard from behind a door.

The GUARD smiles.

INT. LADIES REST ROOM - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

The door swings open and the GUARD ENTERS. INDY is having troubles of his own as the TWO WOMEN are pushing and shoving him about.

Like a mountain, the GUARD moves forth. He splits the WOMEN apart and grabs INDY by the front of his leather jacket.

Slightly disheveled, INDY smiles as he looks awkwardly up at the large GUARD. INDY The bathroom? The GUARD snarls with anger and picks INDY up by his jacket. He pins him up against the tile wall.

The TWO WOMEN run from the room.

INDY tries to wrap his hands around the GUARD'S neck, but it's too wide. Bringing his fist down fast, he throws an upper-cut into the GUARD'S jaw.

The GUARD drops him to the floor and steps back. Rubbing his mouth, he looks at INDY and spits out a broken tooth. Smiling, he exposes a gap in his teeth.

The GUARD swings at INDY, who ducks and springs up.

INDY swings his fist, but his hand is stopped in the GUARD'S palm.

The GUARD throws a straight punch and smacks INDY square in the face. He stumbles back toward a huge stained-glass window.

The GUARD charges at INDY, who attempts the same.

The two collide. The GUARD'S massive weight and size is no match for INDY. The GUARD'S momentum continues, carrying them back and through the second floor, stained-glass window.

EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT

ANGLE ON TAXI-CAB

CARY is slouched down in the front seat reading the newspaper under the street light. The car radio hums a big band tune.

ANGLE ON NEWSPAPER

We see CARY is reading a BOAT FERRY schedule. He glances at his watch. CARY Maybe, if he hurries up. CARY sees party GUESTS frantically EXITING out the main doors of the palace.

CARY (cont'd) What the hell is going on now?!

From CARY'S POINT OF VIEW, we see a shower of splintered glass, the GUARD and INDY, all come raining down on the hood of the CAB.

The GUARD straddles INDY and grabs him by his collar. He slams him in the face with a right cross. The power of the punch physically rolls INDY over, his face now pressed up against the front window of the CAB.

The GUARD pummels him in his lower back.

CARY edges his head out of the open driver's side window and holds up the walkie-talkie.

CARY You should've taken this. Do you need some help yet, buddy?

INDY No! I've got him right where I want him.

CARY shrugs his shoulders and slips his head back in.

CARY Whatever you say. This should be good.

The GUARD grabs INDY by his shoulder and flips him over onto his back. He raises his fist to begin another thundering of blows.

INDY thrusts one knee up and into the GUARD'S groin.

The GUARD tenses up in pain and clutches himself between his legs.

INDY throws a left cross, knocking the GUARD off the hood of the car and onto the sidewalk.

INDY rolls off the hood, rubbing his back.

CARY EXITS the CAB and walks around the rear of the vehicle to the sidewalk.

The GUARD is now on his feet. Reaching to his inside pocket, he pulls out a gun.

GUARD Give back what does not belong to you!

CARY moves in behind the GUARD. INDY You want it! Here! INDY throws the IDOL up and over the GUARD. He follows it, turning him about to face CARY, who catches the IDOL. CARY Here you go, pal! CARY slams the GUARD'S face with the IDOL, knocking him out cold.

CARY tosses the IDOL back to INDY, who catches it like a fragile egg.

CARY (cont'd) You know, I'm ready now if your done playing around.

CARY moves to the driver's side and INDY gets in the front passenger side. INDY I'm done playing, (points toward palace) but I don't think they are! CLOSE ANGLE - PALACE DOORS

WHITE-TUX leads several other GUARDS down the steps to TWO waiting CHASE CARS.

INT. PALACE OFFICE - 2ND FLOOR - NIGHT

The partial stone tablet that INDY had previously seen in the glass case fills the screen.

Suddenly, BLACK ANGEL'S hands grab the glass cover, pick it up and toss it aside. Ever so gently, she reaches in and picks up the tablet.

Commotion catches her attention and she moves toward the window. Her figure is only a shadowy illumination within the moonlight.

An evil laugh echoes, carried over through the next scene.

EXT. FRONT PALACE DOORS - NIGHT

CARY and INDY speed past as bullets explode off the CAB.

In the 2nd floor palace window, we see the faint shadow of BLACK ANGEL.

EXT. ANOTHER CITY STREET - NIGHT

The CAB side swipes a parked car as it fishtails around a city corner. INDY Whoa! Watch it, Cary! CARY glances over to INDY, the rear-view mirror and back out the front window.

CARY Looks like we've got some company, Jones!

But INDY is already cocking his pistol and leaning out the side window.

INDY I see'em, I see'em! Just keep driving!

INDY squeezes off several shots, missing as CARY swerves back and forth.

The GUARDS return fire. Several bullets "whiz" past INDY'S head. ONE IMPACTS with the driver's side mirror, shattering it to pieces.

CARY I see you made some new friends!

INDY slides back in the CAB and reloads his pistol.

INDY Yeah, well you know me. I'm pretty good at that!

CARY notices a boat ferry sign posted at an upcoming side street.

CARY I've got an idea!

INDY The airport! I've got a plane ready to go!

CARY I'm not flying with you again!

Several bullets explode off the rear of the CAB, the last couple burst through the rear window.

INDY Well, whatever you're doing, do it quick!

CARY slams on the brakes and cuts the taxi into a sharp u- turn.

CARY presses down hard on the gas pedal. The CAB races towards the TWO oncoming CHASE CARS.

INDY (cont'd) I don't think I like this plan! CARY Trust me! Trust me! NEW ANGLE - ONCOMING CHASE CARS

Looks of surprise wash over the DRIVER as the chase has turned into a game of "chicken."

WHITE-TUX motions for the other CAR to pull ahead and ram the CAB.

BACK TO TAXI

CARY Well, just don't sit there! Shoot'em! INDY Give me your gun! CARY pulls out a pistol from his shoulder holster and gives it to INDY.

INDY leans out the window with both pistols and squeezes off several shots.

Bullets explode off the hood and roof of the oncoming CHASE CAR. One bullet finds its mark and smashes through the front windshield. It slices deep into the throat of the DRIVER.

The DRIVER lets go of the wheel and clutches neck.

The CAR veers to its left and slams into a row of parked cars.

The massive collision explodes into a cannon ball of flames that's headed directly toward CARY and INDY.

CARY Hold on! This is going to be close!

CARY pushes down on the brakes and cuts the steering wheel to his left. The CAB fishtails around the street corner, only a hands length from the ball of flames.

WHITE TUX'S CAR skids to a halt several feet before the wall of flames. The CAB shoots down the side street.

EXT. FERRY BOARDING AREA - NIGHT

CARY slams on the brakes and slides to a halt behind a row of automobiles waiting for the next ferry.

The dock ramp is rising as the ferry's engines churn to life.

CARY Damn it! We missed it! What now?

INDY What do you mean, what now?! This was your great idea!?

CARY Yeah! Except my plan was to take the ferry out of here! (beat) We missed it.

CARY and INDY both exchange glances and look out the shattered rear window. The CHASE CAR rounds the corner.

INDY Good plan, Cary! Real good thinking! CARY You don't like my idea?!

INDY No! I don't like it at all! CARY smiles and slams down on the gas pedal. He turns the CAB out of the row of waiting automobiles.

The CAB lurches forward. The rear wheels spin as it shoots up the rising dock ramp.

VARIOUS ANGLES

The CAB flies off the rising ramp like a jet taking off a runway. It sails through the open air and lands with a screech of tires on the end of the FERRY.

The CHASE CAR skids to a halt at the end of the boat dock. WHITE-TUX jumps out of the car even before it stops. Anger surges through his veins as he waves his fist at the FERRY.

EXT. BOAT FERRY - NIGHT

An ELDERLY ticket taker waves to the captain. ELDERLY That's the last of'em' cap'. The CAB skids to a halt, conveniently at the end of the check- in line. The ELDERLY ticket taker, who had just finished his rounds, happens to be standing at CARY'S driver side window as the CAB comes to a stop.

CARY looks at INDY, who is wide-eyed and clutching the arm rest. The ELDERLY man leans in the window. CARY One way please. The ticket taker looks back at the dock and down at CARY. He shrugs his shoulders and exchanges some money. Walking away, he scratches his forehead.

NEW ANGLE

The ferry steams into the night. CARY (V.O.) See, everything's just fine.

INDY (V.O.) I'm getting to old for this. Next time, I'll drive. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - DAY

Students move about, some stopping under the shade of a tree to talk and exchange papers.

INDY (V.O.) Again, I would like all of you to thank... INT. COLLEGE LECTURE HALL - DAY

INDY, dressed in his professorial tweeds, stands before his class with CARY to his side.

INDY Doctor Stevens, for joining us during our lecture on the ancient Inca city of Vilcabamba.

Students clap.

The bell rings and INDY moves toward the door. He raises his hands and halts the students from leaving.

INDY (cont'd) I want everyone to enjoy the class break, so I've decided that there will be no assignments during your time off.

Students clap and whoop.

INDY turns to CARY and leans in close, as if CARY is privately saying something. INDY steps back with a smile.

CARY looks to him oddly.

INDY Oh, everyone hold on. Doctor Stevens, has requested that your final rough of your term papers is due our first class back.

Students boo and hiss, letting out sighs of grief.

CARY looks at INDY wide-eyed.

As the students leave, they say good-bye to INDY and give CARY dirty looks.

As the last few students exit, MARGUERITA GONZALEZ, ENTERS the class. She is well dressed and her long dark hair is tucked under her hat.

MARGA Excuse me, I was looking for Professor Jones.

CARY steps forth and takes her hand in his own. Gently, he brings it to his lips and kisses it softly.

CARY You've come to the right place.

MARGA smiles. MARGA You must be Doctor Stevens. CARY steps back in shock. CARY Uh, yes I am. And you are?

MARGA Marguerita Gonzalez. INDY steps forth and gives her a hand shake.

INDY Professor Jones. What can I do for you?

MARGA I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I feel that time is short. I came against his wishes. INDY Whose wishes?

MARGA Your father has become ill. I had to fight him just to bring him home from our excavation in Spain. He's even more stubborn than my uncle. INDY and CARY gather their belongings. INDY My father?! What's wrong with him? Who's with him now?

MARGA The doctor is with him now. Please, Professor Jones, we really should go. INT. PROFESSOR HENRY JONES' HOUSE - DAY

Through the living room window, we see and hear a car pull into the driveway. Doors open and shut. Footsteps come toward the front door, INDY is the first to enter.

INDY Dad!? Dad!? A DOCTOR comes down the steps from HENRY'S bedroom.

INDY (cont'd) Doctor, how is he? What's wrong? Is he going to be ok?

DOCTOR raises his hands.

DOCTOR Please, please. It's hard to tell at this point, but it looks to me like he's experiencing stress from over- exerting himself. INDY Over-exerting himself?

CARY Maybe he needs a nap. DOCTOR heads toward the door. DOCTOR Well, he should settle down for awhile. I told him to take it easy. Relax, enjoy life one day at a time.

INDY I've been telling him that for years. INDY and MARGA go upstairs.

CARY walks into the living room.

INT. HENRY'S BEDROOM - DAY

INDY and MARGA ENTER. He's lying still in his bed.

INDY steps up to his bedside. MARGA stands down at the foot-board.

INDY (hushed) Dad...Dad. It's me...Indiana...Dad...

HENRY stirs, coughs and tiredly opens his eyes, looking bothered.

HENRY (coughing) I know who you are, boy! I'm sick, not stupid! INDY smiles. INDY Yes, sir. HENRY looks to be ignoring that he is ill.

HENRY I trust that you and my assistant, Marga, have met.

INDY glances toward MARGA, who is smiling at HENRY. INDY Yeah, we've met. HENRY coughs. HENRY Good, good. HENRY motions to MARGA, gesturing if she could leave.

HENRY (cont'd) Marga, if you wouldn't mind, dear.

MARGA smiles and nods her head. She gives HENRY a loving pat on his foot and EXITS the room.

INDY Dad, isn't she just a little young for you?

HENRY sits up in his bed.

HENRY Bite your tongue, boy! She's my assistant. Nothing more. I knew she was going to do this! I was close, Indiana, really close. INDY Close to what, dad? HENRY smiles like a little kid. HENRY The sword of El Cid!

INDY El Cid...Where?

HENRY Now I can't remember where?! Why do you think I write everything down. At my age, I'm lucky I can still remember my own name.

INDY You can't remember?! But dad... HENRY waves away the conversation. HENRY Junior, please, I've been thinking.

INDY looks bothered as his dad calls him junior. INDY Dad! If I told you once...

HENRY (authoritatively) Indiana, you listen to me, son. I've had a lot of time to think, as men of my age seem to do.

INDY Dad, not this again. Listen, I said I already forgive you for... HENRY coughs.

A car pulls into the driveway. Car doors open and close.

HENRY Forgive me?! I've done nothing wrong. Now you listen to me, Henry Jones Junior!

HENRY reaches over and grabs hold of INDY'S hand.

HENRY (cont'd) Look at me. Look at what I've become. An old man who lives with the past. Your mother and I, well, she was married to me, but I, I was married to my work. She knew that. (beat) But I didn't. Not till now anyway. INDY Dad, I'm sure mom didn't...

HENRY Indiana, people like you and Marcus, God rest his soul, spend their whole lives looking for facts about the past. A truth to the life that we exist in today. When Marcus passed on, I realized something. The only thing he left behind is the collection in his museum. Now, please don't get me wrong, I'm sure it will be enjoyed and well looked on for generations to come. But...

HENRY coughs. INDY pours him a glass of water from a pitcher at a bedside table.

HENRY (cont'd) But I'll tell you the truth of the matter. I've finally found something that nobody else will ever find. Greater than the Ark of the Covenant, greater than the Holy Grail itself. (beat) Family. And again, I'm too late. But you, son, you still have a chance to find it, before it's gone forever.

Activity is heard downstairs. INDY Family? Dad, I...

HENRY Archaeology will always be there. Today, the day after, a hundred years from now. But family, a family is God's greatest gift. It could very well be your greatest find too. A knock is heard at the bedroom door. INDY Come in.

HENRY Come in. INDY and HENRY exchange glances. INDY looks at the floor, feeling like he is again a child.

CARY and MARGA, ENTER. CARY immediately goes over to HENRY and gives him a soft pat on his shoulder.

CARY Professor Jones. How are you doing, sir?

HENRY Probably better than you if your still hanging around my son. CARY laughs. CARY Yes, sir, you can say that again.

CARY take a more serious position and turns toward INDY.

CARY (cont'd) Indy. Some suits from the museum just came by. There's been some sort of accident with one of their cargo planes over Spain.

HENRY Accident?! What kind of accident?! My work...!

HENRY tries to get out of bed. He coughs, clutching his chest and slumps back into bed. INDY Dad, just relax.

MARGA Henry, please. Take it easy, dear. I was having your belongings flown back. I'm sorry, I didn't think...

HENRY All my notes?! Months of research...Oh dear God! (beat) I have to get it back! I have to find that plane!

INDY You're not going anywhere. Not like this. You've gotta rest.

CARY He's right, Doctor Jones. We'll go. INDY looks at CARY wide-eyed. INDY We will?

CARY Yeah, why not? All your classes are on break. You're not doing anything. INDY But... INDY looks at his father. His eyes are half shut and he's breathing heavy. INDY (cont'd) Alright. We'll go. HENRY squeezes INDY'S hand. HENRY Son, this is your chance. Make a difference. But remember what we talked about. Family, family is the greatest gift.

MARGA I'll meet you at the airport, Professor Jones.

INDY No you won't!

HENRY Yes she will!

MARGA Spain is my homeland, Professor Jones. Besides, how is your Spanish these days? INDY shakes his head and points to CARY. INDY Hey, we work alone, sister!

HENRY Junior, Marga is going with you.

INDY Dad, I'm not taken a...

HENRY Indiana! That's final. Now leave. Let me rest for once in my life.

INDY Cary, give Sallah a call. Have him meet us in Spain at the airport. I have a feeling we might need his help. (to MARGA) And if your not there in half-an-hour, we leave without you. MARGA heads for the bedroom door. MARGA You two just be there or I'm leaving without you.

INDY steps closer to his dad, but he is fast asleep. INDY (hushed) You've got a family, dad.

CARY Don't worry Indy, he knows. He knows. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. THE PRIVATE AIRLINER - FLYING - DAY

SUPERIMPOSED over a MAP that traces a course from NEW YORK CITY to MADRID, SPAIN, and then to the final destination,

GRANADA, SPAIN. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. AIRPORT - DAY

The private airliner's engines whisper to a halt. INDY steps through the door and onto the stairs.

Stopping, he looks around and smiles as he sees SALLAH. He's at the edge of the runway and appears to be "bargaining" with an older, Spanish gentleman.

SALLAH waves money. The gentleman shakes his head. INDY Sallah... INDY, CARY, and MARGA make their way down the steps.

Behind them, we catch a glimpse of the ring on BLACK ANGEL'S hand as she makes her way down the steps.

Again, SALLAH waves the money and points at two pigs tied up. The gentleman looks at the pigs, then SALLAH, and nods his head "yes" as he takes the money.

INDY Sallah! (cont'd) SALLAH Indy! My old friend! INDY and SALLAH embrace. INDY Sallah, this is Cary Stevens. We studied together several years back.

SALLAH Ah, yes. Doctor Stevens. Your finding of the last Inca stronghold in Peru, what was it, Vilcabamba, sure stirred up an ear-full of talk.

CARY The truth is that I found the city, not Hiram Bingham. What he found was Machu Picchu. Everybody knows it but him.

MARGA steps in. She is obviously tired from the long trip.

MARGA (to INDY) We need transportation to Lugros. Is this your driver? Tell him my bags are over there.

INDY No, this isn't my driver, this is my friend, Sallah.

SALLAH, oblivious to MARGA'S previous comment, is now lost in her beauty.

SALLAH If the Gods have created but only one angel, it would be you, my lady.

SALLAH swipes off his hat and kisses MARGA'S hand. SALLAH (cont'd) I am at your service, my lady. INDY, becoming jealous, steps between SALLAH and MARGA.

INDY Ok, ok. So do we have some transportation or not?! The lady, is waiting.

SALLAH Ah, yes my friend. It cost me two pigs and a hand full of money.

SALLAH gestures over his shoulder to a large, off-road utility vehicle that looks suitable to conquer any terrain. INDY I knew I could count on you. INDY turns to CARY and gestures to the vehicle. INDY (cont'd) Cary, grab our stuff. As INDY speaks, the large vehicle starts up and begins to pull away. Behind it, is parked an old, rusted out wood paneled pick-up TRUCK.

MARGA Excuse me, Professor Jones. But I think somebody is stealing our ride.

INDY swivels about. A look of surprise comes to his face as he watches the large vehicle pull away. INDY Sallah?! SALLAH is busy picking up luggage. SALLAH Um, what...Indy... (indicating pick-up) It's right there. Has your sight gone, my friend? CARY laughs. CARY That's our transportation.

SALLAH You said four. Two in the front and two in the back. Come, we leave now and talk later. MARGA makes her way to the TRUCK. MARGA I'll be waiting in the front seat.

INDY Wait a minute... MARGA stops and spins around. MARGA Do you know where we are going, Professor Jones? Because if you do, your more than welcome to...

INDY lets out a sigh and waves MARGA ahead.

MARGA (cont'd) Like I said. I'll be waiting in the front.

SALLAH helps CARY grab the rest of the bags. INDY tilts his FEDORA up and shakes his head toward MARGA.

SALLAH Oh, Indy, now she, she is a woman.

INDY looks at SALLAH with cursed eyebrows.

SALLAH gets in the front. INDY and CARY climb into the rear bed of the TRUCK with all the baggage.

SALLAH starts the TRUCK and it backfires, spewing out a thick cloud of black smoke as it jolts forwards. Several bags topple loose, piling down on INDY. INDY Sallah! CARY laughs and playfully slaps INDY in the arm.

CARY Come on. Relax. Enjoy the lovely scenery of El Espana, would you.

INDY shakes his head and pulls his FEDORA over his eyes.

VARIOUS ANGLES

SALLAH slows down as he nears the front gate. A guard is standing in the middle of the road with his hand held out to stop.

SALLAH (aloud to himself) Hm. That's funny. There were no guards when I first came in.

MARGA Guards? This airport does not have guards, Sallah. INDY, slides open the center cab window. INDY What's going on, Sallah?

SALLAH That guard up there wants me to stop.

MARGA Indy, this airport doesn't have guards. INDY looks ahead. INDY Sallah, take that road to the right, just before the exit. INDY leans back. CARY What's going on?

INDY I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this.

The TRUCK turns right. The guard motions for two cars parked out of sight to pull ahead.

Two black SEDANS pull up and the guard gets into one.

INDY (cont'd) Sallah! Step on it, we're going to have company!

A burst of automatic gunfire rattles the rear hatch of the TRUCK. INDY and CARY duck down.

INDY (cont'd) Sallah! Lose these guys! Now! SALLAH I'm trying, Indy, I'm trying! SALLAH does his best. Weaving in and out of parked cars, cutting in front of moving cars and driving underneath airplane wings.

A line of bullets explode off the side of an airplane as the TRUCK drives under the wing.

An oncoming luggage vehicle with loaded carts rounds the far corner, headed straight for the TRUCK.

The luggage vehicle cuts to the left and spills its cargo.

SALLAH cuts his wheel to the left, turning the TRUCK in the direction of an open airplane hanger.

INDY and CARY have both drawn their pistols, returning fire.

The first SEDAN skids into a turn, missing the tossed luggage.

The other SEDAN cuts its wheel, but side swipes the stopped luggage vehicle.

A screech of rubber and a thundering crash sends even more luggage sailing through the air.

After a brief stall, the SEDAN is back in motion.

The TRUCK races through the open hanger. Airport workers run for their lives, dodging cars and bullets.

INDY spots the hanger door controls at the opposite end.

INDY (to CARY) Shoot the controls! On the right! CARY I see'em! CARY leans up against the cab of the TRUCK.

"BANG!" The first shot misses.

"BANG!" The second shot impacts, exploding the control box in a shower of sparks. The steel doors slowly slide shut.

"SWOOSH!" The TRUCK sails between the closing doors.

"SCRAPE!" And the first SEDAN just makes it through, the steel doors rubbing against the sides.

"CLANG!" And the doors shut.

The second SEDAN cuts into a turn and slams on the brakes. With a screech of tires, it slides into the corner and impacts with several drums of airplane fuel.

EXT. AIRPORT HANGER - DAY

The hanger explodes into a ball of flames. A mushroom cloud of fire rises into the air and debris scatters everywhere.

A spray of bullets explode off the side of the TRUCK.

SALLAH swerves the TRUCK to the right and is now headed straight toward an oncoming airplane.

INDY and CARY look forward and see the plane.

INDY slams his hand against the roof of the TRUCK.

INDY Sallah! Look out for that plane!

But the plane has already began to cut left. SALLAH veers the TRUCK to his left.

SALLAH, MARGA, CARY and INDY all duck down as they "SWOOSH" underneath the airplane's wing.

They slowly rise up and look back.

The SEDAN is still close behind.

SALLAH looks forward, his jaw drops open as he now sees...

A huge glass wall of the passenger terminal.

INDY pushes CARY'S head down. INDY (cont'd) Get down! The TRUCK smashes through the glass wall.

INT. PASSENGER TERMINAL - DAY

Passengers scatter wildly as the TRUCK enters the terminal and plows into a newsstand. A shower of splintered glass, magazines and newspapers fly everywhere.

INT. PICK-UP CAB

MARGA Watch the people! Watch the people!

SALLAH I am! I am! They're everywhere!

INT. AIRPORT TERMINAL

The SEDAN follows the TRUCK into the terminal.

SALLAH swerves, dodging people. INDY and CARY hold on for their lives, tossing back and forth.

Several people run in front of the TRUCK. SALLAH cuts the wheel to his right.

The TRUCK smashes through the front window of a store and continues driving. It passes through several store interiors. Various products of all kinds fly into the air.

The SEDAN follows the TRUCK through the stores. It smashes through product displays, side-swipes checkout counters and runs over luggage.

As the TRUCK smashes out of a store checkout counter, a mother and child is in its path.

INT. PICK-UP MARGA Look out for the baby! INT. AIRPORT TERMINAL

SALLAH cuts the wheel. The TRUCK shoots up a flight of wide stairs to the second level.

The SEDAN skids to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

INT. AIRPORT TERMINAL - SECOND LEVEL

The TRUCK clears the top and sails through the air. It lands picture perfect and continues down the hall at full speed.

VARIOUS ANGLES

SALLAH glances over his shoulder. SALLAH I think we've lost them!

CARY I don't know if you lost them, or if they stopped following. I think I'm going to be sick.

INDY looks forward and sees the hall quickly coming to an end at another glass wall.

INDY Sallah!!! The brakes! The brakes!

SALLAH slams on the brakes, but it's too late. The TRUCK skids through the large panel window.

EXT. AIRPORT TERMINAL - DAY

A ramp truck, used for unloading luggage from upper airplane hatches, is slowly driving past.

The TRUCK smashes out of the glass wall two stories up. It sails through the air and lands on the edge of the ramp truck. It shoots down the ramp and hits the pavement, bouncing several times as SALLAH regains control.

ANGLE ON PICK-UP

CARY I don't think I like Spain. I wonder what the welcoming committee wanted?

INDY I don't know, but whatever it was, they sure wanted it bad.

MARGA looks back through the open cab window.

MARGA Friends of yours, Professor Jones?

INDY I was really hoping you could tell me. This is your homeland, Miss Gonzalez.

Several bullets "ZIP" over the TRUCK.

CARY Damn! They sure don't give up to easy.

INT. PICK-UP

MARGA Sallah. Make the first right out of the airport. I may know of a place where we just might loose these people.

SALLAH You just point and I will drive.

EXT. ROAD OUT OF AIRPORT - DAY

The TRUCK bolts down a dirt road.

The SEDAN follows, slowly gaining speed and cutting the distance.

INDY Whatever we're doing, do it quick. These guys have machine guns you know!

The chase continues through the twisting dirt roads of the country side. The TRUCK is still a safe distance from the SEDAN. The TRUCK clears a hill and a small town comes into view.

INT. PICK-UP CAB

MARGA There! Make it to that town. There will be a bar on our right near the center of town. SALLAH No problem! INDY leans his head into the rear cab window.

INDY Sallah. When we get to that town, pull over and everybody gets off! SALLAH Yes, yes. EXT. MAIN STREET - TOWN - DAY

The TRUCK speeds into the small, quiet town. Nearing the center, SALLAH slams on the brakes. The TRUCK skids to a halt in a cloud of dust.

INDY Let's go! Everybody out! Move it and grab your bags!

SALLAH and MARGA grab some bags and take off between two old buildings.

CARY runs over to the driver's side and opens the door.

INDY stops him at the door. He spins around to look for the SEDAN.

INDY (cont'd) No way, kid! I'm driving this one!

CARY But... INDY Just get out of here! CARY runs away and stops. He stares at INDY. CARY What are you going to do?!

INDY I don't know? I'll think of something!

CARY shakes his head and disappears behind some crates.

INDY stomps on the gas. The TRUCK lurches forward, wheels spinning, kicking up the loose dirt. The SEDAN comes speeding into town and continues to chase the TRUCK.

INT. PICK-UP CAB

INDY glances at his side mirror and a smile comes to his face. The sedan is still following.

EXT. ROAD OUT OF TOWN - DAY

The TRUCK races along a twisting dirt road. A spray of bullets pummels the rear gate.

INDY ducks down. The rear gate becomes dislodged and springs off.

The TRUCK rounds the next bend and a cargo truck is coming from the opposite direction. It's hugging the center of the road.

INT. PICK-UP CAB

INDY'S expression turns to fright.

EXT. ROAD OUT OF TOWN - DAY

The TRUCK veers right and climbs the side of the sloping mountain. It flips onto the driver's side and skids to a grinding halt.

The cargo truck slams on its brakes.

VARIOUS ANGLES

The SEDAN rounds the bend and is now funneled between the cargo truck and INDY'S flipped TRUCK.

INDY struggles to pull himself out the passenger's side window and onto the door.

The cargo truck unlocks its brakes and continues past INDY'S TRUCK.

CLOSE ANGLE ON SEDAN

The driver lets go of the wheel and shields his face in terror of his fate.

The passenger is WHITE-TUX, who has managed to follow INDY all this way. His expression is also one of terror.

VARIOUS ANGLES

The SEDAN is headed right for INDY'S TRUCK. With one last thrust, he dives off and catches the rear netting of the cargo truck as it speeds past.

The SEDAN impacts into the turned over TRUCK. A massive explosion of debris and fire rises into the air.

EXT. MAIN STREET - LUGROS - DAY

The cargo truck pulls into town. It stops in front of the bar.

A frantic DRIVER climbs out of the cab and runs inside.

INDY is still holding onto the rear of the truck. He's breathless and looks somewhat disheveled.

He lets go and lands on his feet. His knees buckle for a moment. Wearily, he makes his way to the bar. 


End file.
